crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Commands
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page lists all commands for Police Officers. /accept, /ac Accepts a Bribe. You must have been offered by a civilian a bribe before using this command. /arrest, /ar Arrests the specified player (ID), or closest wanted suspect if no player is specified. The player must be wanted (warrant issued) to be arrested. /backup, /bk Requests Police Backup at your current location. Also sends an optional message to all police officers. Officers requesting backup are purple on the mini-map. You can use 10-Codes and / or Quick Strings in your message. /cancellastreport, /cancelreport, /clr Cancels your last criminal activity report and returns the reported players wanted level to its previous state. Use this for accidental crime reports or when a suspect obeys your commands after a report. /copmsg, /cm Sends a message to all police officers. You can use 10-Codes and / or Quick Strings in your message. /donut Donuts refill 50% of your health. You can carry a total of 6 donuts. Visit one of the four donut shops /freeze, /fr, /pullover, /pu Asks a suspect to pullover / freeze / pay a ticket / surrender etc... (depending on situation) /mostwanted, /most, /mw Displays a list of all most wanted suspects. (Wanted Level 10) /refuse, /ref Refuses a Bribe and reports the player who offered you the bribe. You must have been offered a bribe before using this command. /report, /rp Reports criminal activity. The players wanted level will be increased. You may only report players for committing serious crimes(See The Rules). Use /clr to cancel your last criminal activity report in case of accident reports. You can use 10-Codes and / or Quick Strings in your crime report. /respond, /yes Responds to the last call (backup calls, 911 calls, crimes). This updates the Red Call Checkpoint on your radar and notifies other officers that you are on the way. You can use 10-Codes and / or Quick Strings in your message. /robberies, /robs, /rb Displays list of holdups and robberies that are currently being robbed and haven't been stopped /suspects, /sus, /wanted, /wan Displays a list of all suspects. /ticket, /tk Issues a ticket to the specified player, or closest suspect if no player is specified. Tickets can only be issued to suspects who aren't wanted (not innocent and no warrant), and allow suspects to reduce their wanted level by paying. You must remain close to the suspect to collect the ticket. /training, /train, /policetrain, /wan This gives all the new cops the information they need to do their job. If at any given time you forget something or haven't played in a while, this command is helpful. Hit MMB or /arrest to continue the police training. /vehrepair, /vehfix Cops are also able to buy a vehicle repair kit at the PD repair checkpoints. This is something they can use to fix their vehicle at any time or location. It costs around 10 to 20k or 2 refill points. To use the repair kit, just stop your vehicle, get out of it, and use the command. /visualcontact, /vc, /vcontact Reports visual contact with a suspect. The suspects wanted level will not be able to drop for a certain time after visual contact is established. /warrants, /warrant, /war Displays a list of all wanted suspects. (Warrant Issued) Category:Commands